7th Gates
by StabbyTabby
Summary: New characters arrive on the scene.. you learn just who this Leslie is. Sydney is not fond of staying put, gates doors and no are always negotiable. Martin Julie and Robin find themselves reliving their worst nightmares. Barbara makes a connection about Leslie. The Earth finally gets to witness the glory and power that is the Ra'Kati military. Sydney is found out...


Tetsuo dresses for the first showing as Japan's liaison for the Global syndicate being put in place. He comm Sydney one more time. "Hey love, I just need to see you, I need to hear it from you… are you with them now?" He looks down, his long black lashes hold tears. He looks up at the comm. "Love you so much, please call me back honey." Tetsuo ends the comm then cries hard into his hands. Iwo hears his fearless boss cry like a boy who lost his favorite toy or pet. Iwo allows Tetsuo some time to grieve for his lost love. Iwo remembers when he lost his wife of 8 years, Mary. Mary was his first and only girlfriend. She was an exchange student from D.C. He misses Mary to this day, the thought of never being able to run his hands over her blue black skin, or look into her fierce petulant black eyes. The way the pink kimono's show her beauty from the inside out. Iwo quickly blinks back tears, then knocks on Tetsuo's door.

"Leslie." Martin says with resonating authority, his neck flap slightly extends to show his dominance. Leslie does not look the new supreme leader in the eye, she has to play this carefully, very carefully. Julie nudges her with the pistol as a coercive suggestion to 'have a seat.' Ham follows in the room closing the door with his foot, all the while keeping the barrels of his double aught shot gun right at Leslie's forehead. "I hhave something to shhow you." the young female visitor shakes and stutters. "In my backpack, there is a cellphone can you get it out?" Robin looks at Ham, he nods with his eyebrow to do it. Robin pulls out an old flip cell phone. Leslie gives Martin a coordinance in their language. Robins' eyes narrow at the visitor in custody. Martin complies, both his screen and Julie's screen show an older shuttle craft head past the Columbia gorge to a field of grass swaying in the breeze. "Press the star key when I say." Leslie looks up at Robin. Leslie miscalculated at the level of danger she is in. Robin fills her with a fear that creeps up her spine slowly and painfully with her deep brown eyes.

Leslie watches as the craft nears the lair's entrance. "Now!" says Leslie with excitement. Ham cocks his shot gun Leslie puts her hands up… "Watch ...please." Martin looks at Ham then ask him to stand down. Ham grunts then moves his finger from the trigger. Robin looks at the screen, then Marin who nods his approval of the command. She presses the star key, it makes a low 8 bit whine, the screens turn bright yellow white then orange as the shuttle explodes in a fiery mess. In 30 seconds maybe a minute, there are new visitor fighters, pouring out of ground like a swarm of angry hornets. Martin, barks orders in their native tongue. Julie holds her free hand over her mouth, "my god what is this?" The tiny fierce resistance leader asks of Leslie. "That is or was a downed mother ship that was slowly and quietly buried underground." Leslie smiles, "Care to guess whose it was?" "Diana!" Julie gasps. Martin looks at Leslie with scrutiny, "she lives?" "Well, I doubt she does now, but yes she did live after the last big fight." Leslie says. "Sean Donovan..." Robin says… "She planted him there." "Most certainly," Martin says with irritation. "Keep Leslie comfortable until I can personally come and get her." Martin says.

Leslie's stomach flips a little bit, her plan… is working just as she had hoped. Neal and co should be in custody of the Gorge docking bay. Leslie lets Julie know that by now those who have wanted to escape are giving themselves up to the docking structure at the Columbia river Gorge.

"Captain N'sou'ng! Assemble now" Maa'lo yells at his door. "Tiny queen you stay here, I will be back for soon." he kisses her quickly then gets off her. Sydney blinks slowly, then goes back to sleep. She hears him dressing in his flight suit, the metallic clink of his straps on the boots, mix with a sense of fear. Sydney bolts awake running into the bedroom where he is dressing. "What the fuck?" T'chr snaps his head up to see his female full of fang, wild of hair and eyes. "My queen, please please for your safety stay here." T'chr pleads with her. "What is going on?" she says with fear behind her new whiny voice. "I do not know, only that my claw is needed." the tall pretty captain, gets up picks her up setting her on the couch, kissing her gently. "Wait for me my tiny queen." Sydney looks at him, her blood runs cold. She had only ever been asked to stay behind when mass fatalities are expected. T'chr runs out of the room the door shuts but does it not lock. Sydney tries to open the comm's in their room. They all require a password, there are no other forms of communications. Sydney remains calm until the talon claws leave the greens, the shock troops are half way to where ever they need to be. Sydney dresses, finds a small knife, and heads out of the room. The halls are empty, she finds a stairwell, she follows it down for 5 flights. It opens into the garage, the orange lights flicker on. There sits her super bee that Tetsuo gave her. "Mother fuckers." Sydney runs to the car, the doors are locked, carefully she picks the lock. The next thing is to hot wire the car. "Shit I forgot how… Sydney closes her eyes. If only she could call Tetsuo… Sydney takes the sharp steak knife and jabs it into the steering column, she pounds on the end of the knife until it goes in about and inch, she turns it. The car starts, she slides in closes the door and revs the engine then drives through parking gate arm.

"Commander!" The female..." "O'ri, what of it?" the commander has his eyes on about 6 different screen. "She has found her green machine that roars, she is flying it towards the gate." He says panting as though he just ran a million miles. He switches his screen to see the green car break through the garage gate arm and barrel towards the massive gate. There are only a few Ra'Kati in the resort at this point. Sydney drives up to the gate, no one is manning it. She pulls the car in reverse then drives full speed toward the commanders office. The commander watches at the green beast roars dangerously his way.

"Get out for now!" he grabs three tablets and pushes his attache out of the office and pulls him to the middle of the lobby. Sydney rams the car through the blackened windows, her head is thrown against the wheel, she is temporarily stunned. Sydney shakes to cognition, her sight is blurry and her head is pounding. She sees the huge white tiger patterned male come rushing toward her, roaring at her, fiercely. Sydney quickly backs up the car revving hard. The car makes a crunching cathunk sound as it backs off the sidewalk and back on to the gravel. She rolls down her window, "Let me out commander NOW!" she roars at him. He snarls lunging at the car, he misses. "I will ram this gate until you let me out, I can be dead or I can get out which one is it commander?" Sydney shouts at him. He roars in frustration then orders his attache to open the gate. The attache looks at the commander who is a decorated war hero, in shock, he is going to be threatened by a female? "Do it Yesterday O'ri" The commander roars again. "As it is" the tall Jaguar complected male replies. He presses a series of buttons on a tablet. The gate opens, Sydney flies through it and down the road, back to LA, where she can be put to use.

"Boss, the car is moving from the base at Mt. Shasta" Iwo texts Tetsuo as he is ass deep in negotiations for remaining resources on earth. "Track it, go to it and pick it up." If it is Sydney bring her to me." Tetsuo quickly types back. "Hai" is all Iwo replies with. Iwo comms James and orders him to follow the super bee. A lanky 22 year old half Japanese male looks at the comm, replies he is on it then leaves.

Julie, Ham and Leslie watch as the Gorge base spits out fighters that engage in aerial combat.

They watch as the Gorge fighters take out the fighters from Diana's lair. Five minutes into the fire fight, the ships from the lair, drop out of the sky landing in a fiery burst. Thin blue lasers are ripping up the underground lair. The base explodes as the 4th claw delivers it volley of ballistics. The explosion ripples the ground then at the last minute the entire 5 mile radius explodes dirt, grass, metal, glass blood guts, liquids and solids of all sorts straight up in the air. The Gorge base rattles with the explosion, Gary and Howard take cover, then go back to working with Neal for approving who will be ok'd to come aboard.

Martin sends the LA Mother ship over to the Gorge area. A private shuttle parks quietly near the hotel. Martin and his security detail, along with Barbara enter through the basement. "In here Martin." Julie calls out. Barbara and Martin make it to Julies office. The former resistance members huddle around the screen, while Barbara takes Leslie to get some food. Leslie speaks her truth of the lair to Barbara. Barbara wondered what happened to the very bright female scientist on their ships. Leslie has documentation and actual footage of the breeding program in action. Leslie says she will share her and Neal's new anti cloaking technology as well as the other findings she and her team have been working on in exchange for complete autonomy and safety from Diana and co. Barbara agrees but Leslie and her crew need to prove they are not spies or sleeper agents.

Sydney floors the green muscle car down I-5 there are no cars anywhere. "Come on come on" she urges the car to drive faster. The front end of the 69 super bee is crunched in, grinding noises are heard when the car turns or takes a long curve in the highway. James pulls out in Tetsuo's drift racer an old school Toyota corolla covered in tacky Japanese stickers. He gets on 1-5 about an hour later racing at top speed. The green muscle car is slowing down, but is on I-5.

Text*

James: "The bee is slowing down on I-5 just outside of Redding."

Iwo: "Keep going get to her and stay with her until further instructions from the boss."

James: "Got it."

All James knows is that Sydney is Tetsuo's special girl. He has seen the magnanimous young boss with many different women at parties and 'family' gatherings. To his knowledge none of them had been his special girl. James only knows about her because of Yoshrio blabbing about a catty lady and Tetsuo. The words catty lady and Tetsuo go hand in hand, he is the kinda handsome everyone loves, and he is smooth as fuck. James watches the skies ahead, as they begin to turn to the morning hours.

"Shit shit… no come on baby you got this you got this..." Sydney whines at the muscle car that is clunking and sputtering. There is a rest stop ahead, at least its nestled in a small grove of trees. Sydney limps the wrecked lime green muscle car down a winding road. The small feline alien pulls the car over a curb and into a bush halfway. She gets out, tripping on a rock, twisitng her ankle. Hissing loudly, she curses under her breath then looks at her ankle. It's starting to swell, she drags herself further in the bushes.

Tetsuo and the global conglomerate have just been notified of the events happening at the Gorge. The 100 representatives from around the globe stand up from their seats to watch the giant ship explode upwards after aliens ships fire never seen before laser ballistics. There is just enough light from the explosion to make out the outline of a cloaked claw. Tetsuo clinches his jaw, raps the table with his knuckles then leaves the conference room. Iwo and a few other of the family attache's follow suit. Iwo shares the text between James and himself. The car has stopped moving and is at a rest stop. Iwo lets' James know where and to hurry up. "Mr. Sugimoto san" a large Russian man says. "Mr. Vlenko, apologies, to you, I have an urgent matter to attend to." Tetsuo brushes the massive Russian mafia boss off like lint on one of his suits. Tetsuo, Iwo and the attache's each take a shuttle and head in opposite directions.

Sydney lays in the underbrush being a quiet and invisible as she can. Her ears direct her to a car rolling in with a quiet buzz, like a lawn mower. She shrinks back into the brush further. James see the back end of the lime green muscle car and pulls up in a marked space directly in front of it. James, pulls open the glove box pulling out a glock 22, loaded and ready to go. After casing the area he walks into the bush to look in the car. "Hey Sydney?" he whispers. "Iwo sent me on behalf of Tetsuo." "We need to get you out of her ASAP" the young kid says. Sydney smells the air, it smells of cheap body spray and marijuana, and a little bit like Tetsuo.

"So you are saying that Diana has been in contact with her sleeper cells around the planet?" Julie asks of Leslie. "Yes that's right, we the female scientist and brains are parted out.. rotated out once a female has given birth to that chosen males egg." Robin looks confused. "So you are say that Diana is trying to recreate her superior army underground...like right under out noses?" Leslie nods yes.

"How many eggs have been birthed for this… plan of Diana's?" Martin asks. "Not many, the program just got up and running about 3 months ago." Its how I was "recruited" Leslie uses her clawed fingers to air quote around the word recruited. "A new project calling for all the visitor scientist… "They used your face, Martin as a means of trust, she used your signature to transmit the message and the true "calling" of the females to bring forth the next generation of the best and brightest." Leslie's shoulders slump, she wrings her hands, "Any chance I can get some rest? I am carrying an egg."

Julie immediately moves to get Leslie a room and comfortable. Barbara says she will stay with Leslie for the next few days. Martin's red yellow visitor eyes, narrow briefly. He turns to Ham, "We need to get Diana's body, this is the only way this ends." Ham nods, places his shotgun on the wall and slumps in the over sized chair. "We will need Sydney for this… no one is a better recon scouter than her, that and she is highly motivated to find Diana's body." Ham says. "The Ra'Kati are going to have to make a public presence to the humans, its unavoidable after tonight." Martin says with exasperation.

"Hey kid" Sydney whispers to him. "James" he retorts back. "James, you got a blanket or anything?" Sydney asks. This is not someone who has seen her, and no one should see her or her kind at all if they haven't already. "Ummm no, Why don't you come out, Boss wants you to him ASAP." James says trying to walk deeper into the underbrush. "Kid I need you to cover your mouth for me can you do that?" James gets a funny look across his face, then smiles and grunts, "sure." "Ok do it now." Sydney orders. James puts his left hand over his mouth tightly. What he sees next still illicits a sound from him. "Ooh sheeet, what the fuck are you?" James' eyes bug out, "You aren't a furry are you? Oh snap boss is a furry?" James covers his laugh as he stumbles and leans into the green car. "No idiot, I am alien, a cat alien, only I'm LA born and bred!" Sydney snaps venomously at the young kid.

"I need you to put me in the trunk, and mind the bumps and no drifting, my ankles very fucked up." Sydney says as she limps up and near the tree lines edge. James stares in awe, he sees a small female with feline features, in bi pedal form. He cannot place which big cat she resembles the most, but if he had to guess he would say leopard. Sydney watches his eyes and his reactions. "You get exactly 3 questions, dude that's it. "Uhhh… so you and Tetsuo… are a thing?" "Sort of not really." She answers honestly. "Wow…. Shit, that's the craziest shit ever." Sydney pulls her ears back, putting her hand on her hip staring at him. "You got a tail?" Sydney swings her tail out and around. "Oh my fucking god" he giggles. "Last one hurry up you tiny asshole." James straightens his snap back. "Do you use a..." "No dumb ass, I do not." Help me in the trunk will you?" Sydney snaps in way that makes his inner monkey brain registers her as a predator. Sydney crawls in the small truck, "No stops, no bumps, racing or drifting… make it to the Biltmore as fast as you can." Sydney commands to the barely adult human.

"Captains, regroup and return the base." the high captain of the first claw commands. The claws break off individually then fly in a straight line, as they head toward the Mount Shasta Resort. "Captain N'Soun'ng, to the commanding office immediately yesterday!" the angry commander snarls to his personal comm. "As it is commander." The 130 ground shock troops strategically navigate the wreckage of the mother ship. The small recon force, has already infiltrated whats left of the hallways and rooms, silently places invisible cameras and explosives every so often. The bulk of the meat walls as Sydney calls them, set up camp as quietly as they are able to. Scouters climb trees with ease, and set up watch points. "The high commander of the visitors wants the body of this one." one of the officers says. Everyone who has a comm is shown a picture of Diana in her human skin and out of it. The link to the camera's on the decimated ship are linked to Martin and Julie's private comms where the images stream live.

"To the place of drinking for us yes?" Maa'lo says slapping T'chr on the shoulder as they walk through the lobby. "Not for me tonight, It for me and the commander." "Oh no, why for?" Jor'eth looks at his captain with concern. "Only two things for… two things which mean only one thing." T'chr pulls his ears back as he finishes his statement. "Oh the tiny menace queen." Jor'eth hisses low his ears pulled back in solidarity for his Captain. As the pilots round the corner they see the glass, wood and building materials thrown from the commanders office. T'chr lets an audible groan go, the is no male in his line of sight who does not feel bad for the pretty captain and his alleged queen. T'chr walks towards the door to the commanders office. One part of the wall is broken through, T'chr walks around the door through the giant space in the wall.

"Hmmmmhch" the commander eyes him harshly and points to the door. T'chr backs out and knocks on the door. "Yes in to me." the commander bellows. T'chr opens the door, his head is dusted with fine white powdered wall. He puts his ears to the side of his head and hand sighs low. "Captain.. look at the mess of your tiny queen she has left to me hmm?" T'chr stands with his head bowed, ears still to the side of his head to show his shame. The commander shows him a holo of his queen in question ram the green machine into the office front then threaten the commander with her life or the open gate. T'chr lets a loud moan go, he puts his fingers to the bridge of his nose, tipping his head back for about 5 minutes. The gesture shows his extreme frustration with the situation.

"I am responsible for my queen, I will be to here now to fix of this place." T'chr is exhausted, shamed, frustrated and humiliated in front of his peers and his commanding officer and father.

The commander has 4 cups of light gold liquid poured out for him and his son. The males down all four, stare at the space in front of them, shiver and make a snorting huffing sound. "Son, you need to get it out of here." the white tiger complected male says. The wear and tear of the day is still found in his eyes. "As it is sir" T'chr says. "You to her to the ship to home in less than three days of time of earth." the commander goes on. "My poor son, such trouble she will bring to you..." He shakes his massive head, the long white braided tiger striped hair falls freely over his shoulders. "The tiny one is in her machine that roars, track her after you get some rest son." T'chr holds his head in his hands. "I cannot atuen, I need for to get her now." T'chr says leaving through the door. As he closes it a chuck of ceiling falls near him. All Ra'Kati eyes are on him. He walks through the lobby holding his head up high. Clicks of disappointment and shame are heard in unison as he walks by the males taking first food. The weary alien feline captain makes his way to his sleek fighter, then follows the tracking blip towards her green machine that roars.

"James!' Tetsuo rattles of a list of orders in Japanese. "Hai boss." Sydney wakes up, when she hears Tetsuo's voice. "Thank you Tetsuo." She says quietly holding her pain in. Sydney lays in silence and pain for what seems to be a couple hours. She can tell by the change in the wind smell that they are near San Fran. The car rolls underground, the kid hits the speed bump a little fast. "Ai fuck" Sydney yells. "Hey asshole watch it!" Sydney snips loudly. "Sorry," he yells back. The car stops a few minutes later. The trunk opens, she blinks harshly from the in pour of light. She smells Tetsuo. "Tetsu!" she whimpers. "Ai Yuki, what have you done to yourself?" he says in Japanese. He helps her out of the car then picks her up. "Ai.. you have eaten too many doughnuts fat ass!" Tetsuo crabs at her as he struggles to hold her. Sydney does not look heavy but her bones and her muscles are tight, and dense. For something that is 5 feet 2 inches tall, she looks like she is a slight thing. Her weight like many of her species is heavier than humans and visitors on average. "Put me down then, just help me, jackass" Sydney snips at him. James makes an audible gasp, he has never heard anyone speak to his boss that way without repercussions. Once in the shuttle, he gives her the liquid drink for pain medicine and so he can hold her without her body trying to kill him. The shuttle flies over the golden gate bridge then over the pacific gulch towards Japan. She sleeps peacefully in his arms, as he caresses her fuzzy round ears.


End file.
